Electronic design automation (EDA) is a category of systems for assisting with the design of electronic systems and devices. Large, integrated circuit designs are often assembled from previously designed blocks, which enables reduced turnaround times for generation of an integrated circuit. Beyond the basic functional elements of a circuit design, test points may be inserted into the design to allow testing of the circuit after fabrication. Not all nodes within the circuit will include test points, as addition of test points increases cost. EDA may thus include systems for efficient test coverage analysis and test point insertion.